The present invention relates generally to a wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench.
A ratchet wrench of the prior art comprises a main body, a ratchet gear, an arresting block, and a spring. When the ratchet gear is turned in a direction, it is arrested by the arresting block. In other words, the arresting block serves to allow the ratchet gear to be turned in only one direction.
When a bolt or nut is about to be turned by the ratchet wrench, only a few teeth of the front end of the arresting block are meshed with the ratchet gear. In order to turn the bolt or nut by the ratchet wrench, the arresting block and the ratchet gear must work together to overcome the resistance force of the bolt or nut. Under such a circumstance as described above, the engaging teeth of the arresting block and the ratchet gear are susceptible to breakdown.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench comprising a ratchet gear capable of an intimate engagement with an arresting block of the ratchet wrench.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench with a ratchet wheel having durable teeth.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench with means to locate securely the engaging teeth of the arresting block and the ratchet gear.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the ratchet wrench comprising a main body, a wrenching member, an arresting member, a first resilient member, and a second resilient member. The main body is provided at one end with at least one disposing portion and one receiving cell. The wrenching member is pivoted in the disposing portion of the main body and is provided in the outer side with a toothed portion. The arresting member has a toothed portion engageable with the toothed portion of the wrenching member. The arresting member and the wrenching member are urged by the first resilient member such that the arresting member is provided with a spring force, and that the wrenching member can be turned in only one direction. The arresting member and the wrenching member are further urged by the second resilient member such that the arresting member is provided with a spring force to enable the toothed portion of the arresting member to have a greater engagement area to mesh with the toothed portion of the wrenching member. As a result, the action force is evenly distributed to a greater number of teeth of the two toothed portions, so as to prevent the breakdown of the teeth of the toothed portions.